mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Have Yourself a Joyful Little Animas
Have Yourself a Joyful Little Animas is the seventeenth episode of season two and the Christmas special. Synopsis Animas is a celebration for animals and their instincts and it's come around, but Adam does not know and comes on the first day of Animas unprepared. He soon decides that he doesn't have instincts and goes back to Chester Arthur Middle School. He can't fit in with humans either. Will he ever go back to the school? Plot On the morning of Juberary, Animals throughout the city wake up and are excited for the celebration of the first day of Animas. When the members of the Zoo Aquarium get to school, Adam Lyon is apparently the only one who's unaware of the special occasion, as he's broken the so-called first rule of Animas, to lack wearing periwinkle on the first day, which results in him getting bonked on the head with coconuts. In Mr. Hornbill's Class, it's explained by Hornbill, that Animas is an instinctual holiday and that all animals collectively know when the subjective date is going to take place, without even talking about it beforehand. Apparently, Animas takes place on the hottest day of the year and only animals are able to know when the tempurature is at it's hottest and most unbeatable. The other animals of the class laugh at Adam for his lack of basic knowledge on the topic. Later on, in Miss Chameleon's class, the students are told to say what they appreciate most about the holidays. Windsor and Lupe express completely opposite points of view. Windsor says the holiday went from it's inital sentimental celebration, and has now mutated into such a commercialized event, where corporations now make money off of selling worthless material objects. Lupe proves to be a brainless consumer, who obseses over all the fancy and expensive presents she gets on the holiday. Every animal loves Animas for one reason or the other, all except for Coach Gills, who hates Animas in a style similar to that of The Grinch's. Gills takes the days of Animas off, and complains about the Animas commotion, watching from afar, sitting on top of a giant, mountain, alongside Horace Ferret. On the second day of Animas, Adam comes to school wearing periwinkle, but the entire school is empty. The only inhabitants of the school are a bunch of tumbleweeds, one of which is a magical Talking Tumbleweed, who explains what's going on. All of the animals migrated South to have an amazing party bash, while he was to distribute gold and pollen, in their absence. He also clonks Adam's head with a coconut for wearing periwinkle, claiming that was only for yesterday. Adam runs in fear of the talking tumbleweed and comes across the unexpected return of all the animals, who again say that their instincts kept them all on the Animas bandwagon, which Adam is apparently lacking. Windsor then instinctually senses that it's time to decorate the Animas rock. The animals take off and Adam is left by himself, seeing himself as being unfit for the animal habitat and wishes to go back to his old school. He later tells Jake and the other animals that he doesn't have the instincts to help them find the Animas rock. This comes across as a complete shock to all of the animals, because now the holiday has been ruined thanks for Adam's incompetence. On the third day of Animas, everyone is still depressed and angry at Adam for ruining Animas for them. Adam seeks help from Windsor on how to get a grip on his instincts, but when Windsor unleashes his animal nature, he ends up scaring Adam away. Slips laughs at the hilarity of this, but Lupe rudely reminds him that if Adam doesn't learn about his instincts eventually, Animas will be cancelled. That night at Coach Gills' House, a parody of A Christmas Carol ensues, when Mrs. Warthog, Principal Pixiefrog, and Mr. Mandrill visit her dressed as ghosts and try to give her a look into her past, to show her why she hates Animas. Mr. Mandrill and Pixiefrog play the roles of Coach Gills' mother and Coach Gills' past self, respectively. Coach Gills sees through this very quickly, as soon as soon as Mr. Mandrill mentions liking balonga, which could only mean this is false, since her mother is allergic to processed meat. On the fourth day of Animas, Adam talks to Jake and claims to have lost the Animas spirit. He plans to then skip town and go on a soul searching journey, to help him find out where he really belongs, because it's certainly not at the animal school. That night at the Great Gourd Patch, a parody of It's The Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown! happens, wheein Coach Gills has been dragged out to the patch by Horace, where it's rumored that The Great Gourd, will arise for that one day only, which he does. (Actually, it's just a stress induced hallucination), but he tells her to go back to Charles Darwin Middle School and celebrate Animas with her friends, tomorrow. On the fifth and final day of Animas, Adam reaches the City Limits and tries to fit in with the street kids, but they shun him as well. After feeling fully rejected, Adam goes to Samurai Quan's Sushi Bar, and the restaurant owner, Samurai Quan tells him that he does have the animal instincts to fit in, but he just needs to clear his head. He gives him a mini-plate of Wasabi, and gives him a warning of how hot it is. Adam eats it before he can heed the warning and this clears his head and nasal passages. It also gives him a stress induced hallucination of Coach Gills, who tells Adam what The Great Gourd told her. Adam is now inspired to love Animas. Adam runs back to CDMS, happily yelling that he's finally obtained the Animas spirit. The animals have been setting up the table for the great Animas feast and are overjoyed that Adam can finally save the holiday and find the Animas rock. Adam smells the awful stench of an unflushed toilet, which as told by Jake, is the smell of the Animas rock. Adam follows the disgusting smell and finds a disappointingly tiny pebble on the ground, but it still happy to have saved Animas. At the great feast that day, everyone sits around the table and eats their food. Windsor also feels the need to make a speech. He says that he's learned from his experience and realized that although Animas may be over commercialized, it's become clear to him that maybe the corporate hacks who market the whole holiday have the Animas spirit too, and the Animas spirit tells them, to sell a lot of products. Lupe says that she's learned nothing from the experience, since she was right all along about Animas being all about the presents. Jake has nothing to say. The whole time, Coach Gills is urging someone to mention the lesson she learned about how Animas is about spending time with one's friends, but this falls on deaf ears. Lastly, Adam makes a speech about what he learned on Animas, and what he learned, is to stay home next year. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Coach Gills *Horace Ferret *Talking Tumbleweed *The Great Gourd *Samurai Quan Minor Roles *Bull Sharkowski *Henry Armadillo *Mr. Hornbill *Miss Chameleon *Mrs. Warthog *Principal Pixiefrog *Mr. Mandrill *Kristopher Ram *Endugu Elephant (Cameo) *Marvin Hammy (Non-Speaking) *Lucy Seal (Non-Speaking) *Jake's Mom (Voice Only) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Blondes on Parade – Ennio Morricone (opening) * O Christmas Tree arrangement (background music for “O Animas”) * One Jump Ahead – John Fox, Mac Prindy (Adam doesn’t know what Animas is) * Sundowners – Billy Bell (“Joytastic Animas…to one and all.”) * Via Vanilla – Armando Trovajoli (in Mr. Hornbill’s class) * The Circus – Manuel De Sica (in Ms. Chameleon’s class) * Smooth And Cool – Nick Ingman (in gym class) * Fire And Brimstone – Chris Payne (Coach Gills hates Animas) * Stalactites Et Stalagmites – Pierre Arvay (Animas – Day 2) * Heart of the Forest – William Farran (“I am the magnificent talking tumbleweed…”) * Latin Holiday – Lee Jacobs (“Jake! What’s going on? Where were all you guys?!”) * Lonesome Piano – Marc Durst (Adam’s soliloquy) * Broadway Lights – Chris Hajian, Andrew Ezrin (dance break) * Lonesome Piano – Marc Durst (the soliloquy concludes) * Without Hope – Opening – Trevor Duncan (Adam has ruined Animas) * Dockside Dawn – Van Phillips (the next day) * O Christmas Tree arrangement (background music for “O Animas”) * Starting Again – Antonion Di Pofi (Adam considers going back to his old school) * Marching Insects – Bernhardus Joosten, F. Burks (in the cafeteria) * Night of the Plague – Dave Hewson (“A Christmas Carol” parody) * Midnight Polka – Emile Waldteufel, Gerhard Kanzian, Ed Lewis (Mandrill and Pixiefrog as Gills’ mother and past Gills, respectively) * Night of the Plague – Dave Hewson (“That was when you lost your Animas spirit!”) * Lonesome Piano – Marc Durst (Animas – Day 4) * Dockside Dawn – Van Phillips (“It’s time I went back to my own kind.”) * Cashews – Andrew Ezrin (during the “It’s the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown” parody) * Boccherinis Minuet – Colin Frechter, Bob Barratt, Luigi Boccherini (a stress-induced hallucination of the Great Gourd) * Without Hope – Opening – Trevor Duncan (Jake breaks the bad news) * Letter From Paris – Chris Hajian, Andrew Ezrin (Adam taking the subway) * City Tour – David Morse (“Ooh, human kids!”) * Lonesome Piano – Marc Durst (Adam at the crossroads) * Pictures of Japan X – Victor Cavini (“So you see, Samurai Quan…”) * Haunted Lullaby – Eric Allen, Frank Reidy (a stress-induced hallucination of Coach Gills) * Jungle Baby – Hans Ehrlinger (“Hey everyone, I’m back!”) * Zambesi Dance – Claude Larson (Adam follows his nose....) * Pictures of Africa I – IX – Victor Cavini (….and still following…) * Quintessence (B) – Barbara Courtney-King, Bill McGillivray, Steve Davies (…and finds the Animas rock) * Buenos Aires (B) – Norman Candler (time to “decorate” it) * Lonesome Piano – Marc Durst (the Animas feast) * Farmer’s Clog-Dance – Jan Troysen (end credits scene) Trivia *First Christmas special, though here, it's called "Animas". *The title is a pun on "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas". *Adam's alarm clock resembles Jake, and the vice versa. *Jake's mom's voice is heard offscreen, even though this episode is far prior to her debut in "Meet the Spidermonkeys". *The Animas Song is sung to the tune of "Oh, Christmas Tree". *All animals have the collective instinct of knowing when the hottest day of the year is, which is the day they dub "Animas". *The tradition of wearing periwinkle on the first day of Animas, or else getting conk you on the head with a coconut is similar to the tradition of wearing green on St. Patrick's day, or else you'll get link pinched. *Slips didn't need to change his attire on the first day, because his regular clothing already includes a periwinkle collar and sleeve rims. *Slips has an enjoyment for regurgitated fish paste. *Lupe exclaimed "Feliz Animadad", which is an Animas pun on the phrase, "Feliz Navidad", which is Spanish for "Merry Christmas". *Ingrid has the tendency to forget that Adam is relatively new to the school. *Coach Gills' first name is "Tiffany". *Coach Gills' side plot features many parodies on famous Christmas movies. Her first scene parodies "How The Grinch Stole Christmas", her second parodies "A Christmas Carol", and her third parodies "Its the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown!". **The latter is a Halloween movie. *Adam feels sad about having to return to Chester Arthur Middle School, although in "The Times, They Are Exchangin", and many other previous episodes, Adam was shown to miss his old school with all his heart and want nothing more than to return there. *Coach Gills reveals that her mother is allergic to processed meat. *Coach Gills reveals that she has a fear of the dark and pigeons. *The city the show takes place in has a population of 238,000. *Adam meets a humanized version of Jake. **This is the third humanized version of a character to appear in the show, since human versions of Mr. Hornbill and Mrs. Tusk appeared in "The Times, They Are Exchangin". *Samurai Quan's quote "And then what happened? In legend they say, that Adam's nasal passages grew three sizes that day." is another reference to "The Grinch". *Adam adopts animal instincts in the end. *The selection of food for the Animas feast is very odd, including turkey, crab, and fried octopus, which would be considered cannibalism to some in a school such as Charles Darwin. It can be argued, that there are students like Slips Python, who eat gerbils and fish. So, that food can be for them and the ones who belong to that species can simply choose to just not eat that. *Mr. Blowhole is listed in the credits, despite not appearing anywhere in this episode. *''Billboard Gag: ''"Animas is here.", "Animas is ruined.", and "Animas is still ruined." *''Credits Gag: '' Several fireworks are launched up and explode at the top of CDMS, with the last one showing a "Happy Animas Everyone!" subtitle on it. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Holiday Episodes Category:Adam Episodes Category:Coach Gills Episodes Category:22 Minute Episodes